Club Penguin Times
reading the Club Penguin Times.]] Club Penguin Times (known as The Penguin Times before September 2007) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which comes out every Thursday. It can be read at any time by clicking the newspaper icon on the upper left corner of the screen. Aunt Arctic is the newspaper's editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist for the advice column "Ask Aunt Arctic". The headquarters of the newspaper were moved to the Book Room on June 14, 2012. Club Penguin Times also produces the Newsletter, which can be read on the DS Games. Newspaper look Originally, the newspaper was similar to the other books in Club Penguin; It had many pages. Each page had a letter and a number- the letter, that came first, mentioned the sections of the page, while the number was used for different pages from the same section. On November 18, 2010, the newspaper got a brand new look. Instead of pages, the newspaper was published on 2 sides of a long paper, that can be scrolled up, down and flipped. The comics and puzzles sections were removed, and the release time was changed from Thursday to Friday, and then somehow back to Thursday. The comics were put back in December 2013. Staff Sections Old Look celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Secrets *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Poetry ** Games ** Upcoming Events *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content The Reviewed by You Section was moved to the What's New Blog in May 2009, and the Technical News Section was moved to the What's New Blog in February 2006 as it is more about real life than the game. Also, after the new look of issue #266, the CP team removed the poetry, puzzles, and comics sections. New Look *Front Page **Feature Story **Support Story **News Flash **Upcoming Events **Ask Aunt Arctic *Back Page **Comics **Secrets **Jokes and Riddles **Submit your Content In Focus Tours Starting in issue #125 and up to issue #253, a section called In Focus began running in the Club Penguin Times, here is a list of every topic discussed of In Focus: *Issue 125: Ski Lodge *Issue 126: Lighthouse *Issue 127: Snow Forts and Ice Rink *Issue 128: Secret Rooms *Issue 129: Dance Club *Issue 130: Pizza Parlor *Issue 131: Beach and Dock *Issue 132: Ski Village and Mountain *Issue 133: Forest *Issue 134: Underground *Issue 135: Stage *Issue 136: Coffee Shop *Issue 137: Igloos *Issue 138: Shopping *Issue 139: Pet Shop *Issue 140: Sports *Issue 141: Ski Lodge (2nd Time) *Issue 142: Migrator *Issue 143: Jobs *Issue 144: Race *Issue 145: Vehicles *Issue 146: Cuisine *Issue 147: Jet Pack Adventure *Issue 148: The Plaza *Issue 149: A Waddle Down Memory Lane *Issue 150: A Waddle Down Memory Lane (2nd Time) *Issue 151: Aqua Grabber *Issue 152: Dance Club (2nd Time) *Issue 153: Surf's Up *Issue 154: Serious Sledding *Issue 155: Fall Fair *Issue 156: Secret Rooms (2nd Time) *Issue 157: Puffles *Issue 158: Relaxing *Issue 159: Halloween Party *Issue 160: Coffee Shop *Issue 161: Forest (2nd Time) *Issue 162: Secret Rooms (3rd Time) *Issue 163: Pizza Parlor (2nd Time) *Issue 164: Ski Hill (2nd Time) *Issue 165: Coins For Change *Issue 166: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (2nd Time) *Issue 167: Ski Lodge (3rd Time) *Issue 168: Forest (3rd Time) *Issue 169: Underground (2nd Time) *Issue 170: Shopping (2nd Time) *Issue 171: Race (2nd Time) *Issue 172: Dojo *Issue 173: Surf's Up (2nd Time) *Issue 174: Puffles (2nd Time) *Issue 175: Puffles (3rd Time) *Issue 176: Migrator (2nd Time) *Issue 177: Stage (2nd Time) *Issue 178: Cuisine (2nd Time) *Issue 179: Fairy Fables *Issue 180: Action Plays *Issue 181: April Fools Party *Issue 182: Vehicles (2nd Time) *Issue 183: Sports (2nd Time) *Issue 184: Serious Sledding (2nd Time) *Issue 185: Shopping (3rd Time) *Issue 186: The Haunting of the Viking Opera *Issue 187: Relaxing (2nd Time) *Issue 188: Cuisine (3rd Time) *Issue 189: Migrator(3rd Time) *Issue 190: Card Jitsu *Issue 191: Fairy Fables (2nd Time) *Issue 192: Aqua Grabber (2nd Time) *Issue 193: Surf's Up (3rd Time) *Issue 194: Pizza Parlor (3rd Time) *Issue 195: Ruby and the Ruby *Issue 196: Backstage *Issue 197: Dance Club (3rd Time) *Issue 198: Igloos (2nd Time) *Issue 199: Cuisine (4th Time) *Issue 200: A Waddle down Memory Lane (3rd Time) *Issue 201: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 202: Soccer *Issue 203: Migrator (4th Time) *Issue 204: Dojo (2nd Time) *Issue 205: Penguins that Time Forgot *Issue 206: Secret Rooms (4th Time) *Issue 207: Jobs! (2nd Time) *Issue 208: Forest (4th Time) *Issue 209: A Waddle down Memory Lane (4th Time) *Issue 210: Card-Jitsu (2nd Time) *Issue 211: Spooky Tours *Issue 212: Ski Village and Mountain (Heights!) *Issue 213: Coffee Shop (2nd Time) *Issue 214: Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed *Issue 215: Puffle Paradise *Issue 216: Card-Jitsu Fire *Issue 217: Coins for Change (2nd Time) *Issue 218: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (3rd Time) *Issue 219: Dance Club (4th Time) *Issue 220: Relaxing (3rd Time) *Issue 221: Serious Sledding! (3rd Time) *Issue 222: Aqua Grabber (3rd Time) *Issue 223: Fairy Fables (3rd Time) *Issue 224: Underground Areas *Issue 225: Vehicles (3rd Time) *Issue 226: Catchin' Waves *Issue 227: Puffle Party *Issue 228: The Plaza *Issue 229: Dojo *Issue 230: Race *Issue 231: Forest and Cove *Issue 232: Action plays *Issue 233: Warmest places *Issue 234: Sizzling sports *Issue 235: Ski Lodge (4th Time) *Issue 236: Dance Club (5th Time) *Issue 237: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 238: Card-Jitsu Fire (2nd Time) *Issue 239: Coffee Shop (3rd Time) *Issue 240: Catchin' Waves (2nd time) *Issue 241: Cuisine (5th time) *Issue 242: Puffle Paradise *Issue 243: Ruby and the Ruby (2nd time) *Issue 244: Serious Sledding! (4th time) *Issue 245: Migrator (5th time) *Issue 246: Aqua Grabber (4th time) *Issue 247: Ski Village and Mountain (2nd time) *Issue 248: Soccer (2nd time) *Issue 249: Jet Pack Adventure (3rd Time) *Issue 250: Relaxing (4th Time) *Issue 251: Catchin' Waves (3rd Time) *Issue 252: Puffles (4th Time) *Issue 253: Card-Jitsu (3rd Time) *Issue 399: Forest and Cove (2nd Time) (Support Story section) News Flash News Flash is a new section added to the newspaper after the 2010 makeover. It replaces In Focus section. This section tells what's currently happening in the island. *Issue 266: Sensei, the famous trainer of ninjas, has been seen in the Ninja Hideout. Rumors are that he's been spotted helping with the Water Dojo construction. Watch for him this week! *Issue 267: If you're a Stamps fan, be sure to check out the Party Stamps this month. They are only around for a short while, and may not return for some time. Check your Stamp Book for more info! *Issue 268: Enormous Paycheck Frenzy! Have you checked your mail recently? Paychecks for Tour Guides were delivered on Dec. 1 as always. But mail-carriers reported a huge increase in the number of paychecks–more than double from last month. *Issue 269: Rockhopper has been sighted in the telescope. Head up to the Beacon to catch a glimpse of the Migrator. Rockhopper and Yarr are sailing this way! *Issue 270: Coins For Change Stamps are here! Penguins who donate will be rewarded with rare Stamps. Extremely generous penguins who donate 5000 coins will earn the Top Volunteer Stamp! *Issue 271: Don't forget to deliver all your presents before the Holiday Party ends! Everyone has until Dec. 27 to send their special Gift Postcards. *Issue 272: Rockhopper has departed Club Penguin once again. But he left his special message: "Yar har, me hearties! I never saw so many coins in my life! Ye done this captain proud, fair winds! *Issue 273: The final results of Coins For Change are in! Every coin has been counted, and the results are up at the Beach. Waddle over and check them out! *Issue 274: The Director needs YOU. Have you received an invitation to be part of the Elite Penguin Force? Accept the challenge, take the test, and report for duty. The time is now to join the EPF. *Issue 275: Party Stamps! Those heading into the wilderness can earn their Path Finder Stamp for completing the maze of tress, and an Out At Sea Stamp for sailing across the bay. Don't miss them! *Issue 276: Those looking to adopt a Brown Puffle should complete the Wilderness Expedition soon! This may be your only chance until they're up for adoption at the Pet Shop. *Issue 277: Reporters on location have noted a rise of Team Blue players at the Penguin Stadium. From cheerleaders to goalies, blue jerseys are everywhere. Who can challenge them? Team Red, yellow or green? *Issue 278: From February 11-April 21 pin collectors are in for a surprise! Every two weeks there are TWO limited edition pins for you to find somewhere on the island! Pins don't come back, so make sure you collect them all for your Stamp Book. *Issue 279: Party Stamps available now! Earn your Happy Room Stamp for making ten penguins smile in a room and your Party Puffle Stamp for walking your puffle to its party room. *Issue 280: Take your puffle shopping for new food, toys and furniture at the Pet Shop starting March 8! Stay tuned for more puffle news in next week's Club Penguin Times. *Issue 281: Workers check your mailboxes! Paychecks were delivered to hardworking Tour Guides on March 1. The mysterious employees of the Everyday Phoning Facility also received 350 coins for their efforts. *Issue 282: The first shipment of special new goodies for puffles is available at the Pet Shop. Surprise your fury friends with toys and food right now! *Issue 283: Giant Squid Attacking! GLEEGRRAUWILL! Squidzoid has returned to wreak havoc. Brave heroes are needed Shadow Guys and Gamma Gals-grab your capes and fly to the Stage! *Issue 284: Earn 3 Rare Stamps at the April Fools' Party! Throw food in a place where snacks are found to earn your Food Fight Stamp. Hunt down April Fools Items to get the Scavenger Stamp. And try solving a puzzle for the Party Puzzle. Make sure you earn these Stamps before the party ends! *Issue 329: The Migrator has been spotted in the telescope at the Beacon! *Issue 330: Shiver me timbers! *Issue 331: Avast! *Issue 332: Puffle-fan fashions have arrived at the Clothes Shop! *Issue 333: The Puffle Catalog has new hats and snacks for your puffles. Check them out in the Pet Shop... or in the comfort of your home. *Issue 337: A new Penguin Style catalog is out at the Clothes Shop. Check out the new outstanding outfits while supplies last! *Issue 338: The latest Igloo Catalog is here! Go wild with new Earth Day-inspired igloo items... just don't scratch the furniture! Check them out in your igloo. *Issue 350: The Destructobot is defeated! The huge machine has been taken to the EPF Custody. "I think we're going to turn it into a toaster," one secret agent commented. *Issue 351: So what!? Report of an unidentified flying object are flooding in! "It was so strange!" said one witness. "I saw it and I HAD to start nodding my head to the bass. What's even happening?" *Issue 352: Heads up dancers! The Daily Music Challenge is on-so grab your gear, dance up a storm, and earn your right to call yourself a Super Star! Dooooo it! *Issue 353: Have you rocked the Daily Music Challenge yet?! If not, what are you waiting for? There's prizes, dance moves, and glory to be had! GLORY! *Issue 354: It's on! Teams are gathering at the Stage for the ultimate dodgeball championship. Will Team Blue triumph? Will Team Red dominate? Find out this (and more!) in the classic Stage production of Team Red vs. Team Blue! *Issue 355: Attention igloo decorators! The new igloo furniture catalog is out, with a 'fresh' selection of new items. Check items and take your 'pick' of the 'bunch'! (Get it?) *Issue 356: Avast! The Tropical Igloo Contest now be closed! I be eager to see what ye've done with yer quarters. We be announcin' winners soon. Best of luck to ye! *Issue 357: An enormous volcano has appeared at the Snow Forts! Scientists and pizza chefs are baffled. Gary the Gadget Guy could not be reached for comment. *Issue 358: Hey everyone! Rookie here. I've got a big surprise for you in September. And I promise I won't mess it up like last time! *Issue 359: EPF agents have been spotted running around the island recently. What are they up to? "That's need-to-know info," Agent Rookie said. "And I don't know, so no need to know, you know?" *Issue 360: Rookie sighted around Club Penguin! The noted island-tipper and April Fool was spotted helping prepare for the Fair. No disasters have been reported yet. *Issue 361: Animals aplenty! Check out the farm decoration at the Beach if you're looking for the perfect pasture for a picnic. We asked a horse if he is going to miss it, and he said, "Neigh!" *Issue 362: It's pure pandemonium at the Bumper Car Derby! Cars are crashing! Penguins are flying! The crowd is on its feet, and... LOOK OUT! *Issue 363: It's time to get ghoulish with new costumes at the Gift Shop. Lurk in the shadows as a sinister bat or get dirty digging graves. Getting goosebumps? You should be... *Issue 364: Prepare yourself for scary low prices! The latest Igloo Furniture catalog is here, just in time for Halloween. Decorate with darkness today! *Issue 365: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Issue 366: And now, a traditional Halloween poem: Trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat. Trick or treat. Take your pick. Just don't eat candy 'til you're sick! *Issue 367: Now listen up, see? There's a marvelous mystery at the stage, see? There's a damsel, a detective, and a dazzling ruby. Can you solve the perplexing puzzle? We'll have to see... *Issue 368: EPF Agents have been seen all over the island. Please answer any questions they have. Report anything unusual. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. *Issue 369: Surrender EPF agents! I KNOW who you are! I have discovered your secret identities. Now I shall be conducting my OWN Operation: Hibernation. You cannot run! You cannot hide! I WILL WIN! *Issue 370: Emergency announcement: temperatures continue to plummet across the island. Snowfall has increased 359% and conditions are approaching critical. Penguins and Puffles are advised not leave there igloos without proper cold-weather gear. *Issue 371: Herbert was spotted running around the island last week, looking generally flustered and cranky. Should you see him, all citizens are encouraged to throw snowballs at him. *Issue 372:Start your seasonal celebrations early this year, with the Humbug Holiday Party play now showing at the stage. (No polar bears allowed!) *Issue 373: Tidal experts, pirates, and brown puffles all agree - Rockhopper will be landing at the Beach on December 20. *Issue 374: Avast! All bakers on deck! We be needin' cookie crafters by the baker's dozen at the Bakery! If we be not gettin' help soon, our goose is baked...I mean cooked! *Issue 375: Coins for Change is nearly finished! Got room for a few more cookies? Then head to the Cookie Shop, and use your sweet tooth to help change the world! *Issue 376: Hey there friend. Looking for the latest and greatest fashions on the island? I bet you are. Come check out the new line of outstanding outfits in the Clothes Shop. *Issue 377: OOGA BOOGA Looking forward to acting like a caveguin, but want to practice first? Say no more! Head over to the Stage, and join in the production of The Penguins that Time Forgot. It's the prefect practice for prehistoric roleplay. *Issue 378: GRUB GRUB UGG ugg. ooga booga. yub nub grub. dino ugg! *Issue 379: Caution: Iceberg contains giant monster shark. Tipping and jackhammering NOT advised. *Issue 380 Now trending: metallic ball gowns with smokey eyes. Don't forget your skateboard. Find all your need to be a superstar at the Clothes Shop *Issue 381 Luxury Penthouses are popping up all over the island! Tour the lifestyles of the rich and famous! *Issue 382 Take a ride in superstar luxury. Catch the Limo in the Town, Studio Lot, or Plaza *Issue 383 Cameras are flashing as the Paparazzi Snaps shots of this year's hottest celebs Who will you spot? *Issue 384 Construction has started at the Everyday Phoning Facility. Everyone on site should bring their hard hat and jackhammer! *Issue 385 Treasure Hunters needed! The Quest for the Golden Puffle has begun. Head to the Stage to begin your adventure *Issue 386 Rainbows are popping up at the Dock, Ski Village and the Forest! What does it mean?! *Issue 387 Think you have what it takes to be a Puffle Care Expert? Apply now at the Puffle Hotel! *Issue 388- Earn these rare stamps during the Puffle Party: Explorer, Party Puffle, Happy Room, Target Champion & Food Fight! *Issue 389- Pizza Party at the Cove cancelled due to shocking hot sauce robbery. *Issue 390- Unusual seismic activity reported on the island. Gary the Gadget Guy is currently investigating this phenomenon. *Issue 391 Herbert and Klutzy spotted floating off the shore of the Cove. Agents are asked to remain on alert. This may not be the last we've seen of that pesky polar bear. *Issue 392 - Heroes - Help repair the city! Grab your construction gloves from the launch pad at the beach! *Issue 392 - Villains - Do not back down. Destroy Penguintropolis. Nothing can stop us. *Issue 393 - Heroes - Super heroes—Capture villains at any cost. They must not succeed. *Issue 393 - Villains - Attention super villains! All super heroes who resisted must be captured and assimilated. *Issue 394, May 9, 2013 - Fire and Water Dojos now open to all grasshoppers. Head to the mountain to master the art of Card-Jitsu. *Issue 395, May 16, 2013 - !stnegA dnammoC ot tropeR enoH .sllirD rof mooR, segnellahc ekat, slliks .sladem nrae dna .sredro ruoy evah uoY (Message was written backwards. Translated: - Agents! Report to Command Room for Drills. Hone skills, take challenges, and earn medals. You have your orders.) *Issue 396, May 23, 2013 - Sushi Shop looking for skilled Sashimi Chefs! Apply now at the Pizza Parlor! *Issue 397, May 30, 2013 - Use the pizza emote at the fish stand in the Town or Plaza to earn the Snack Shack Stamp! *Issue 398, June 6, 2013 - Get the latest Penguins at Work outfit -- Pizza Chef in this month's Penguin Style catalog. *Issue 399, June 13, 2013- Has anyone seen my pet rock? Tell me if you find it! Thanks! - Rookie *Issue 400, June 20, 2013 - Puffles are finding treasure! Take your pet for a walk and dig up some coins. Wow mates! Have I ever got questions for Captain Rockhopper!?! - PH *Issue 401, June 27, 2013- Unexpected snowball fights are on the rise in Club Penguin. No cause for alarm. - Gary the Gadget Guy *Issue 402, July 4, 2013 - Members! You can earn scare points by pressing D''' in your favorite monster suit and scaring your friends! *Issue 403, July 11, 2013- Sorry to interrupt... Just got to school and I forgot my lucky clover. If you see me, can I borrow yours? - Rookie *Issue 404, July 18, 2013- Construction crews needed at the Dock! Bring a jellied-fish sandwich and your own hard hat. *Issue 405, July 25, 2013- Grab your Kloo Horn and Bandfill, head to the Cantina, and start an inter-galactic space band with your friends! *Issue 406, August 1, 2013- Tired of Darth Herbert? Go meet Helga and trade your Stormtrooper helmet for a Viking one at the stage.'' *Issue 407, August 8, 2013- The dark side is running for cover, so bust a space-worthy dance move and order a Wookiee-sized pizza! *Issue 408, August 15, 2013 - ON VACATION. Leaving rubber ducky in charge of important EPF matters for the next two weeks. Back soon! - Rookie. *Issue 409, August 22, 2013 - Huge crowds are hitting up the water slides at the Water Park. Lifeguards needed ASAP! *Issue 410, August 29, 2013 - Reports of Migrator sightings have been flooding in! It looks like Rockhopper is heading ARRR way! *Issue 411, September 5, 2013 - Thank U guys 4 an AWESOME party! I had a blast surfin' with U all! - Cadence out. *Issue 412, September 12, 2013 - Aunt Arctic is fast checking the actual existence of ferocious invisible goldfish. Please send proof to the '''Club Penguin Times *Issue 413, September 19, 2013 - Reports of puffle chicken sightings have been flooding all over Club Penguin! Bok Bok! *Issue 414, September 26, 2013 - I've discovered O'berry seeds with unique properties. If you see PH, please tell her I'm looking for her. -''Gary the Gadget Guy'' *Issue 415, October 3, 2013 - Zounds, all that wizardry wore me out. Take care while I go to the lab and recuperate. -''Gary the Gadget Guy'' *Issue 416, October 10, 2013 - Spectral Sweets warehouse abandoned- who is making this candy? *Issue 417, October 17, 2013 - Sky darkens as candy arrives-part of the deal?? *Issue 418, October 24, 2013 - Eerie tremors in the underground - is it dangerous? *Issue 419, November 1, 2013 -Thanks for an unforgettable Halloween! No more over-ordering, I promise! -''Rookie'' *Issue 420, November 7, 2013 - Water, Snow and Fire Ninjas are competing to control the weather on the Iceberg. Is this training or just a bad weather report? *Issue 421, November 14, 2013 - A stolen coin-potted dial was placed on the gold O'berry machine. Report any tips to the paper. *Issue 422, November 21, 2013 - New additions to the Puffle Hotel! Hair cuts, smoothies and diving practice will help keep your puffles happy and healthy! *Issue 423, November 28, 2013 - This edition of CP Times is confidential! Not to be shared with Herbert or his lackeys! *Issue 424, December 5, 2013 - River access closed due to safety concerns. Wilderness no longer accessible. *Issue 425, December 12, 2013 - I'm afraid I won't be present at the Holidays this year. I'm taking some time to learn about distant relatives! - Gary *Issue 426, December 19, 2013 - Happy Holidays! Train tunnels are now available for members' igloos in the furniture catalog! *Issue 427, December 27, 2013 - A bright new year is in the horizon! See you in 2014! - Aunt Arctic *Issue 428, January 3, 2014 - Got your gold puffle yet? Start your quest at the Pet Shop in the Plaza. *Issue 429, January 9, 2014 - Due to popular demand, extra pickles have been ordered for the Pet Catalog. Hurry to the Pet Shop while supplies last. *Issue 430, January 16, 2014 - Archaeologists gearing up for a trip into the past. Get your outfits at the Clothes Shop! *Issue 431, January 23, 2014 - New dinosaurs discovered-the stegosaurus and the raptor! Collect all four colors of each! *Issue 432, January 30, 2014 - Time Trekker will be removed next week. Don't leave anything behind! *Issue 433, February 6, 2014 - Mysterious mist covers the Wilds. Be careful near the Ski Village. *Issue 434, February 13, 2014 - Wacky theme parties pop up all over the island thanks to mermaid, cowboy, and pirate costumes! *Issue 435, February 20, 2014 - Penguin Band returns for The Fair! Get to the main stage from the Dock. Shows on from Feb. 20 to Mar. 4. *Issue 436, February 27, 2014 - Hoedowns happening all week. Put on your best boots and scoot to Tumbleweed Town for some square dancing! *Issue 437, March 6, 2014 - The Everyday Phoning Facility is more active than usual. Are penguins making more calls than ever? *Issue 438, March 13, 2014 - Muppet masks are the new craze at the talent shows all over the island! *Issue 439, March 20, 2014 - The Museum in the Town is showing off jewels and other rarities! The exhibition is only on until April 1, so get there before it's gone! *Issue 440, March 27, 2014 - Catch performances at a theater igloo near you before the big finale! *Issue 441, April 3, 2014 - New health trend hitting Club Penguin! More smoothies need smashing at the Coffee Shop! *Issue 442, April 10, 2014 - Is your igloo pet proof? New furniture released that's perfect for your puffle parties! *Issue 443, April 17, 2014 - PH will be visiting throughout the Puffle Party to help you learn tricks! Keep your eyes peeled! *Issue 444, April 24, 2014 - Vets needed at Beach! Bring your stethoscope *Issue 445, May 1, 2014 - The Puffle Park isn't only for exercise. It's also great to put on puffle plays. *Issue 446, May 8, 2014 - UFO reports coming in from the Lighthouse. Send any proof to the newspaper! *Issue 447, May 15, 2014 - Fans of Space Adventure Planet Y are eager to see if the future matches their favorite play! Check it out on the Stage. *Issue 104448 (448), May 22, 4014 (2014) - Spring colors for robos arrive at the Robo Shop! *Issue 104449 (449), May 29, 4014 (2014) - Dj Squid Scratch throwing an end-of-the-world party at the Disco Dome! *Issue 450, June 5, 2014 - I'm in charge of packing the time portal. Hope it fits in the Box Dimension!-''Rookie'' *Issue 451, June 12, 2014 - Club Penguin University grad party all week! WHAAAAAT?! *Issue 452, June 19, 2014 - Lots of cheerleaders are showing up to support their teams! RA RA RA! *Issue 453, June 26, 2014 - Rumblings heard in the Gold Mine—could it be the machine under the sheet? *Issue 454, July 3, 2014 - Jellyfish apocalypse unlikely. Swimming lessons at the Cove are back on! *Issue 455, July 10, 2014 - New dance craze sweep across the island. Watch for these Moppers in the Dance Club! *Issue 456, July 17, 2014 - Waiters, captains, DJ squids, and engineers needed on board! *Issue 457, July 24, 2014 - Rookie look-a-like contests being held in the ship's Dining Room! *Issue 458, July 31, 2014 - Heat wave hitting the island. Summer weather or Fire Ninjas? *Issue 459, August 7, 2014 - Cannonball competition at the pool on the Puffle Hotel! *Issue 460, August 14, 2014 - Snowball fight at the Forts! Come before the snow melts for summer! *Issue 461, August 21, 2014 - Safety Warning: Don't try to roast a Marshmallow! Upcoming Events Aug. 21: Frozen Summer Party: Arendelle comes to Club Penguin! Aug. 28: Elsa's performance: Watch Elsa perform at the Ice Palace Milestone Issues was released on August 30, 2008.]] *Issue 1 was released on October 24, 2005. *Issue 8 started printing in color. *Issue 50 was released on September 28, 2006. *Issue 100 was released on September 13, 2007. *Issue 130 was the first issue with Aunt Arctic as the Editor in Chief. *Issue 150 was released on August 28, 2008. *Issue 200 was released on August 13, 2009. *Issue 250 was released on July 29, 2010. *Issue 266 was the first newspaper to use the new interface. *Issue 300 was released on July 21, 2011. *Issue 350 was released on July 5, 2012. *Issue 400 was released on June 20, 2013. *Issue 426 was the first issue to use Comics with the new newspaper interface. *Issue 450 was released on June 5, 2014. Games The old look of the newspaper had a few games on its "Extra" section. The games were Dot-To-Dot, Puffle-So-Cute-O, Puzzle Shuffle and Word Search. There were hints to upcoming parties on Word Search. Secrets *Sometimes, if you mouse over the word "Jokes" or "Poetry", Extra jokes would pop up. This is a hidden secret, just like Aunt Arctic's hidden sunglasses. Many penguins do not know about this. All mascots have a secret occasion. *On the picture of the broken Everyday Phoning Facility logo in issue #369 of the Club Herbert Times (as it was temporarily called at that point), you'll find a note from the Director of The EPF. Comics While some comics have appeared in the Community section of Club Penguin's website, fan made comics were included in all issues up until the new design in November 2010. On December 19, 2013, the comics section was brought back, replacing the second part of Ask Aunt Arctic on the second page. These comics are drawn and written by Club Penguin artists. Trivia 's Old News.]] *It is the only newspaper in Club Penguin, but the Newsletter, which is produced by the Club Penguin Times, appears in DS games. *In issue #129, the Club Penguin Times announced that in issue 130 Aunt Arctic is going to be the chief of the Club Penguin Times. *Before December 2005, all issues of the Club Penguin Times were in black and white. *The 150th Newspaper Pin was made to celebrate its 150th issue. *In Issue #266, the Club Penguin Times got a new design. *The reason why Club Penguin changed the design is to focus and work on parties and other items. *The PSA used to hide messages in the Penguin Times. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeovers, one page was regular with the superhero sign supporting superheroes and police officers, while the other page was green and supported super villains and bank robbers. *When you see a penguin reading the newspaper in-game, you can see that the title in the newspaper is "Daily Report." *After every Igloo Decorating Contest, the Club Penguin Times will show the winners. *It used to take the Club Penguin team 100 hours to create the old newspaper design. *During Operation: Blackout, in Issue 369 to Issue 371, the newspaper had been replaced by Club Herbert Times. *In Issue #115, the Club Penguin Times was released 2 days early on December 25, 2007, in a special Christmas Edition. *On the day of the release of issue #400, Aunt Arctic waddled around for a short time. *Issue #426 was the first issue to use comics since the newspaper update on November 18, 2010. *Players Ocean6100 and JordyP1 were shown in the main article of issue #440. *Issue #444 of the Club Penguin Times was the first to include a meme. *Issue #448 was renamed as Issue #104448, and so was #449 as #104449, meaning that the newspaper had that many issues as of the year 4014. Also, both of these issues had a light-blue, holographic, hex design. This was for the Future Party. **Although the Club Penguin Times issue number is #10448 and #10449, the issue number seen when checking out older Club Penguin Times newspaper is #448 and #449. *If you move your cursor over the picture of the penguin in the Ask section of the newspaper, the picture of the penguin will change. For example, in the Ask Aunt Arctic section, her glasses will darken. However, it doesn't apply to all penguins like in issue #445 of the Club Penguin Times, nothing happens when you move your cursor over Dot's face. Gallery Icons Normal NewNewsNew.png|An Unread Paper Icon. Newspaper icon.png|Already Read Paper. Prehistoric ReadNewspaperIconPrehistoricParty.png|Already read paper during the Prehistoric Party. Events Celebrating 100 issue.png|The logo of the 100th issue celebrations. Club Penguin Times 400 Issue Logo.png|The logo of the 400th issue celebrations. Issues Others Aunt Arctic Reading News.png|Aunt Arctic reading the Club Penguin Times. Newspaper gag.PNG|The Get Lost tab. It is only seen in the Club Herbert Times. Game Card Icons 201.png|A penguin reading the Club Penguin Times, as seen in the Card-Jitsu card Club Penguin Times 150th Newspaper Pin.PNG|The 150th Newspaper Pin. Blank CP times template.png|A blank template of a newspaper. Blank_Old_CP_times_template.png|A blank template of an old newspaper. Penguinreadingnewspaper.png|A penguin reading the newspaper. Newspaper Issues See also *Newsletter *Aunt Arctic SWF Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Newspaper Category:2005